Into You
by xsourwolfy
Summary: Fang and Lightning finish an intense hunt together and afterwards, they cave to their desires. [Rated M for sexual content.]


_Author's note: This is the first time I've written femslash in a **long** while. Hope it's enjoyable!_

* * *

Battered and heaving, the huntress glanced over at her companion, inhaling and exhaling rapidly. Sweat drenched her form, small gashes of blood littering her body. They had just gone on one of the most grueling hunts they had in a long time. "What a workout, eh?" Fang quipped, a small laugh exiting her lips.

Leaning against the rock wall with a flat palm, Lightning nodded her head simply, locks swaying with the movement. "Yeah, to say the least." She was just as worn and defeated. Bringing the back of her hand to her forehead, she wiped away the beads of sweat which had pooled there.

Fang's gaze lingered on the soldier, finding her ragged body dripping with sweat rather appealing. Her eyes flickered up and down Lightning's form, soaking in the beauty that stood before her.

The soldier shot her a side glance, still breathing heavily from exhaustion. "What?"

Fang shook her head and willed herself enough strength to cross over to where Lightning stood. Puzzled features etched upon the rosette's face and Fang simply smirked at the other woman. To this, the other woman kinked a brow, and an expression she'd never seen before crossed Fang's face. Lightning didn't move, still propping herself up against the cave wall.

"Don't think I've ever seen ya sweat this much before." Fang expressed, her eyes glistening almost deviously, tone dripping in a sultry fashion; flirtatious beats residing behind emerald orbs.

Lightning noticed just how drenched Fang's form was, her sari and top plastered to her body. She made note of each curve of Fang's defined muscles across her abdomen, her cerulean hues dipping downward before they settled on the huntress' lips. "It's been a while since we've been on this intense of a hunt." She responded, factually.

Fang abruptly moved in on the older Farron, her body coming within mere inches of Lightning's and to this, Lightning found her back pinned to the wall. The huntress had her right where she wanted her and moved in for the kill. She brought her lips dangerously close to Lightning's ear, whispering seductively, "I could make ya sweat even more," She stated, her voice dipping devilishly low in tone.

Swallowing down a dry lump in her throat, the soldier simply stared her in the eyes, a lustful gaze crossing her features. "Oh, really?" She shot back, as if she felt challenged by the pulsian.

"Mhm," Was all Fang simply responded. She brought a free hand towards Lightning, settling it on the side of her body, fingertips stroking the texture of her jacket. "Just tell me that that's what you want and I could be all yours." She then pressed her forehead against Lightning's, basking in the swirling azure hues that glossed over with desire. Her own eyes mirrored the other woman's, and a look of pure craving shone vibrantly in emerald orbs.

Was Fang really propositioning her? Lightning let her lips tug into a smirk, something Fang had never witnessed before this moment. "Do you even have to ask?" And after she answered, she brought both hands to Fang's sari, tugging on the fabric forcefully before pale lips came crashing down into the huntress'.

The brunette was surprised Lightning had taken the initiative to kiss her so boldly but she accepted the kiss, their lips melding perfectly together. A scorching blaze ignited her bones, and she brought her hands to the belts upon Lightning's attire, fiddling with them before prying them apart. Her hands slipped beneath the jacket, pushing it away from the rosette's body.

Lightning allowed Fang to discard her of the garment before she brought her lips back to the pulsian's in a feverish kiss, the sound of her rapid heart pounding her eardrums senselessly. Both arms instinctively wrapped around Fang's neck and pulled her in closer, her mouth opening to accept a deeper kiss from the pulsian. She groaned in pleasure at the brushing of their tongues as they both battled for dominance until Lightning caved and gave Fang the reigns.

Fang gladly took control, her tongue exploring the other woman's mouth, grazing her lower lip, her teeth raking across it momentarily. To this, Lightning groaned once more and the sound was pleasing to the pulsian's ears, yearning to hear more. Breaking the kiss, she trailed her lips across the pinkette's neck, her tongue lapping up some of the sweat that had collected there. The salty taste was another pleasing thing to the huntress and when her partner responded with another moan she pressed scorching kisses along her collar bone.

Lightning's hands fell to Fang's back and they roamed across her shoulders momentarily. She moved her hands towards Fang's, grasping one of them and moving them towards her top. Fang's fingers found the zipper and without hesitation she yanked it down, revealing a black and lacy bra underneath. Fang's lips then found Lightning's chest and she quickly ripped the other article of clothing right off the soldier. She wasn't going to hold back. The brunette had been craving a moment like this since she first laid eyes on Lightning Farron.

A hand looped around Fang's neck and she pulled her head closer towards her chest, relishing in the feeling of Fang's silky lips across her skin. As they broke apart, the chill of the cave invaded her bones but Lightning quickly brought Fang's sari over her head, ridding her of it before she found the other woman's top and hastily brought it over her head, revealing her breasts. Fang grinned to this, "And here I thought I'd be the first to get you naked." She then pinned Lightning to the wall once more, her forehead pressing against the soldier's once again. Her eyes shut and she too moaned when Lightning's gloved hands fell upon her skin, slowly climbing upwards towards her chest. Biting her lower lip, her hands grazed Fang's breasts, and her ears caught sound of the pulsian sighing.

Taking charge, Lightning removed herself from the wall and spun Fang around, pinning her against it. To this, Fang's eyes opened, surprised beats swirling behind jade hues. Lightning's gaze became softer, but still fierce. She brought her lips crashing down upon Fang's, intense and fiery. Fang eagerly returned this kiss, a hand falling behind Lightning's head, her other hand planting firmly along the soldier's hips. Lightning moved a hand towards Fang's abdomen, fingertips tracing each muscle beneath her olive skin. Teasingly, her fingers continued to trail lower and lower before they found the fabric of her panties. Fang groaned and relished at the feeling of the rosette's fingers gliding down her body. She was still surprised at the older Farron sister taking control of the situation, but she gladly relished in every second of it, yearning for the woman.

Dipping her hand beneath the fabric, Lightning's hand moved even lower, her fingers then exploring the other woman's folds, rubbing her sensually. Fang's lips parted from Lightning's and she tilted her head upwards, her eyes snapping shut from the pleasure now coursing through her core. "Mmm," She hummed, her throat vibrating from the sound. The soldier smirked, her lips finding Fang's neck. She dragged them down towards her collar bone, planting a flurry of kisses across her tinted skin and the bone, her tongue poking out between her lips to lick back up Fang's neck. The pulsian groaned loudly, Lightning's fingertips then rubbing Fang's clit.

The brunette gasped, her cheeks flushing from the contact. Lightning continued to massage her, grinning into Fang's neck before her teeth gently nipped at the skin beneath her mouth. She brought her lips to Fang's jawline, pressing more smoldering kisses upon her. She could feel her partner becoming wet beneath her touch and lowering her hand, she allowed her fingers to find Fang's entrance before they dipped inside the woman. Fang moaned, clutching onto Lightning fiercely. "Fuck, Light," She mumbled, her voice laced with pleasure. Lightning smirked further, yearning for more of the pulsian's responses, a chill causing a shiver down her spine.

Pumping her fingers in and out of Fang slowly, the brunette's hands ran up and down Lightning's back. To this, Lightning brought a teasing kiss to the older woman's lips, her tongue flicking against Fang's bottom lip. In response, Fang allowed Lightning's tongue entrance to her mouth, both their tongues battling each other and Lightning moaned in delight to this. She then quickened the rate at which her fingers continued to work in and out of her lover. Breaking their kiss, Lightning pressed her forehead into the brunette's, "I want you to cum for me." She demanded, her tone low and sultry.\

The pulsian's hands clasped at Lightning's shoulders, her fingers curling around the woman, her legs growing weak as the pleasure began to hastily override every thought and sensation in her body. The heat radiating off her body was intoxicating to the soldier, her mind buzzing from the passionate moment between the pair. "Damn it, Fang." She cursed under her breath, whispering in the woman's ear. Her fingers picked up the pace, and she could feel her partner tightening around her fingertips. "You drive me crazy," Lightning mumbled again, kissing the lobe of the brunette's ear, her teeth raking the sensitive flesh.

Fang's breath hitched at the feeling of the soldier's pace quickening once more. Her brows furrowed, her face crinkling gently from the delightful bliss setting her body aflame. Sweat began to collect on her forehead, across her face, her neck. Lightning dipped her tongue along the brunette's neck once again, teasing her further. At the hasty pulsing of Lightning's fingers, she felt her body tightening, her muscles clenching, and she let out a loud moan, her breathing fast as she inhaled oxygen with a sharp breath. "Don't stop," She could feel that she was about to go over the edge, about to cave to the wonderful feeling of Lightning inside her.

Another shiver ran down the pinkette's spine and she picked up the pace, reaching the highest speed she could. In another moment, Fang's back arched off the wall, her body pressing into Lightning, the feeling in her bones intoxicating as she succumbed to the other woman's efforts, groaning as loud as she possibly could. The adrenaline wracking Lightning's veins intensified as Fang came for her, the walls of the pulsian's insides clenching against her fingertips. "Mmmm," She brought her lips down to the pulsian's chest, capturing one of her nipples in her mouth. Her tongue flicked at the sensitive nub, Fang's body shaking, allowing her to cave to the pleasure a second time, her hold on Lightning as tight as possible in response to the overwhelming heat suffocating her.

Lightning's fingers slowed before ceasing completely and she too panted gently from the intensity of the moment they'd shared, delightful that she could bring such pleasure to Fang. The pulsian tried to catch her breath, exhaling deeply before inhaling once again. "Etro," She breathed, "That... was amazing." She informed the other woman, her eyes finally opening as a bead of sweat dripped down her face. "Never expected you to take charge, Sunshine," She wasn't complaining, just stunned that the usually shy woman had taken the reigns.

"I'm full of surprises," Lightning teased her, her voice playful once again as she pressed a series of soft kisses to Fang's lips, her hands finding the pulsian's hips, fingers curling around the woman. "It was amazing for me too," She admitted softly.


End file.
